Two girls, one dream (part 2)
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: The continue of Two girls, one dream. This time, who'll win? Let's check out from this story, with 4 new characters. Two of them are special.


In a normal day outside Danville, José Mourinho, Wang Dora and El Matadora, Pep Guardiola were sitting and eating in the steppe. Mou was currently leading Chelsea, while Pep was commanding Bayern, two old rival before (2011 UEFA Champions League).

"Hey, Pep!" – José began.

"What?" – Josep asked – "I don't like your joke!"

"C'mon! It's normal." – Wang smiled.

"Well…?" – Josep was suspicious… but finally, it was disappeared. But after the eating, they realised that they had nothing to do. They felt bored…

"Oh… I want to get back to England!" – Mourinho said loudly – "It's too boring!"

"What?" – El wasn't happy – "Have you had a plan?"

They kept sleeping until…

"Hey, I heard about your story: Ferb Fletcher. What did you think? And who's Ferb?" – Pep asked.

"Hey… how about Ferb and girls?" – Wang and El said.

"Ferb, girls?" – Mou was surprised – "Ferb and girls… well, I'll try."

"I know the story Ferb loves not only one, but two! Do you want to know, José and Josep?" – questioned El.

They then nodded: "Show it!" And then, Wang told:

"Let's make a rap!"

They began to rap… RAP ON (with a little rule: do not say their names):

(=====)

**Wang Dora:**

_Have you ever watched Phineas and Ferb?_

_I think you know about Ferb Fletcher!_

_The British boy with a green-haired._

_You know he is in love with a teenage girl!_

**José Mourinho:**

_But I'm going to think about to change,_

_She is too old like Royal Madrid!_

_He's clever so he should go with a clever,_

_And I think I have found where is she now._

…TATATATATA…

**Josep Guardiola:**

_No no no! Do not say her name!_

_She is useless and she doesn't love him!_

_I was leading F.C. Barcelona,_

_So that teenage girl is wonderful like Barca!_

**El Matadora:**

_Agree with you, Pep Guardiola._

_José Mourinho is non-special!_

_He even couldn't bring another titles for Real._

_When you made Barca become a power!_

…TATATATATA…

**Wang Dora:**

_I won't agree, El Matadora,_

_Josep had copied all José's plans!_

_Just like the teenage steals the bookworm,_

_So Barca, Vanessa are not special!_

…surprise…

**José Mourinho, Josep Guardiola:****_WHAT? You broke the rule!_**

**El Matadora:**Okay tell the truth!

_So prove it to me, the Chinese boy!_

_Where's Gretchen when Ferb in danger?_

_She is only smart, but not clever!_

_So she cannot follow Ferby!_

**José Mourinho:**

_Say it again, Mr. Bullfighter,_

_Because we don't understand your words._

_I and Wang are the foreigners._

_While you and Pep are the haughty Spaniards!_

**El Matadora and Josep Guardiola:**

_How dare you say that to Barcelona!_

_You think Gretchen is better for him?_

_So who have said old Real Madrid?_

_Think again, Mr. Special One!_

**Wang Dora:**

_Vanessa is a total idiot,_

_She is a daughter of a crazy man!_

_She doesn't share her feelings for him,_

_Just like Messi never shares for Ronaldo._

…TATATATATA…

**Wang Dora and** **José Mourinho:**

_So we decided Ferb and that bookworm,_

_Because she's nice, not bad like Vanessa._

_Her brain will thrash Barcelona._

_And CR7 will finish Messi!_

**Josep Guardiola:**

_At the moment, we are not in Spain,_

_But we will keep contact to Spain._

_Vanessa, Messi is always my choice,_

_Gretchen, Ronaldo shall be beaten down!_

…TATATATATA…

**Wang Dora and El Matadora:**

_So let's decide who is the winner!_

_Ferbnessa or Feretchen?_

**José Mourinho and Josep Guardiola:**

_Like we are waiting Barca or Real,_

_Choose it now, Chelsea and Bayern!_

(_Wang Dora: All four of us say no spelling sentences_)

(=====)

When they finished the rap, suddenly they trampled into the skateboard. A play, the skis run continuously to the beach, even… cross to the street…

"**AAAAHHHHHH!**"

But they still… alived. The skateboard fell into the beach of Danville. Then… El Matadora suddenly saw Ferb and Vanessa.

"Yes! Pep, LOOK!"

"What?"

Both four looked. They saw… Ferb and Vanessa running together in the beach. Gretchen stood in here with tears…

"Oh… Why do you go with… her… hichic…"

Due to that, El and Josep laughed:

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… We won! WE WON! WE WON!**"

José and Wang became angry…

"You… Fernessa… **FUCK THE SHIT F.C. BARCELONA TO BAYERN MUNICH!**"

But when El and Pep were celebrating, surprisingly Ferb bought an ice-cream for both… Vanessa and Gretchen…

"Don't cry, Grettie. I am not leaving you. I love… Vanessa… but… that was not meant I didn't… love you."

El Matadora and Pep Guardiola was surprised. Wang Dora and José Mourinho then danced:

"**Olala! Olala! We've punched you!**"

"Say it again!" – El angered…

#####

5 minutes later…

_Camp Nou Stadium…_

All the Real and Barca players were fighting.

"OUCH! GET OUT OF ME, DEAD DOGS!"

Suddenly, Sergio Ramos stopped. He did come to his Iphone and speak:

"Parar por un tiempo… Necesito llamar a Mourinho primero!" (_Stop for a while… I need to call Mourinho first!_)

#####

_Danville beach…_

Wang, El, Mou and Pep were fighting. The crowd in the beach also… did support the fight.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!…"

#####

_Camp Nou Stadium…_

"Creo que el teléfono de Mourinho… está roto!" (_I think Mourinho's phone… is broken!_) – answered Sergio Ramos.

"Así que… antes de que Vicente del Bosque viene, vamos a continuar." (_So… before Vicente del Bosque comes, let's continue._) – Iker Casillas did gave words.

"**LUCHEMOS!**" (**_LET'S FIGHT!_**) – yelled Mesut Özil.

"**CONTINUAR LA BATALLA!**" (**_CONTINUE THE BATTLE!_**) – Andrés Iniesta shouted, and… continuing…

* * *

**_I think this time you need to choose:_**

**_*Ferb and Vanessa (Josep Guardiola and El Matadora)._**

**_or…_**

**_*Ferb and Gretchen (José Mourinho and Wang Dora)._**


End file.
